pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Schiza
"Czy zdarza ci się czasem w środku nocy, usłyszeć jak podłoga skrzypi pod ciężarem niczego szczególnego, jak szafka stojąca tuż obok ciebie wydaje z siebie monotonny dźwięk stukania, jak drzwi niczym pchnięte stawiają swój opór framudze? Lecz gdy tylko zapaliłeś światło, czy odwróciłeś się by sprawdzić co wydaje ten dźwięk... Niczego tam nie było. Nie martw się, nie przesłyszało ci się, nie jesteś sam. To, że czegoś nie widzisz nie znaczy, że tego nie ma." Na obrzeżach pewnej małej wioski mieszkała mała dziewczynka o imieniu Vivienne wraz ze swoim ojcem, Adamem , nie miała matki, kobieta nie fortunnie zmarła podczas porodu. Vivi była utalentowaną, wesołą dziewczynką o złotych włosach oraz szczerym sercu, jednak życie nie było dla niej łaskawe, już w wieku pięciu lat musiała się nauczyć samodzielności z paru prostych przyczyn. Po pierwsze nikt o nią nie dbał, a po drugie, wiedziała więcej niż inni. Nie wiedza często bywa błogosławieństwem... Monotonne, choć szybkie stukanie dochodzące spod łóżka sprawiło, że oczy siedmiolatki, która jeszcze przed chwilą spała otworzyły się na oścież. Niespokojnie zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju, który w całości był pochłonięty ciemnością. Dziewczynka z przerażenia wtuliła się w kołdrę oraz swój czerwony szal. Nie bała się ciemności, już w wieku pięciu lat wiedziała, że ciemności wcale nie trzeba się obawiać, jedynie tego, co w niej czyha. Normalnie zamknęłaby swoje wielkie szare oczy i starałaby się zasnąć, jednak dźwięk powoli opuszczającej się klamki wystarczyłby przekonać ją do pozostania wśród obudzonych. Kołdra całkowicie zasłoniła jej niewielką posturę, przy okazji odcinając jej jakikolwiek widok. Nie potrzebowała jednak widoku, by stwierdzić, że drzwi powoli otwierały się, a cokolwiek próbowało przez nie wejść, już dawno było w pokoju. Dziewczynka zasłoniła swoimi dłońmi usta, by powstrzymać się przed krzykiem. Starała się opanować oddech i powstrzymać się przed trzęsieniem. Nic nie jest w stanie określić ciszy oraz napięcia, które właśnie trwało w tym pokoju. Nie było nic słychać, nic oprócz niefortunnego, zbyt głośnego wydechu. Dziewczynka zastygnęła w bezruchu. Nic... Znowu cisza. Być może nic by się nie stało, gdyby pozostała w bezruchu, ale ciekawość przeważyła nad rozsądkiem. Powoli wychyliła głowę spod kołdry i oparta o otaczajacą ją ścianę przytuliła swój szalik. Gdy tylko otworzyła oczy nie cały centymetr od niej ujrzała czyjąś twarz, oczy ślepo wpatrujące się w jej małą posturę, szczęka szeroko otwarta, dziewczynka w życiu nie widziała kogoś tak wychudzonego. Kiedy tylko doszło do kontaktu wzrokowego jej twarz natychmiastowo zbladła, upodobniając się do koloru który posiada ściana. Wychudzona postać tylko stała, przyglądając się dziewczynce, w kompletnym bezruchu. Blondynka na chwilę zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech, a następnie wydech, był to błąd. W trakcie gdy jej oczy były zamknięte, postać poruszyła się, przejeżdżając podłużnymi, wychudzonymi palcami po twarzy dziecka. Nie była w stanie powstrzymać pisku, a natychmiast po nim wraz z realizacją łzy. Chudy stwór jednak nie przestraszył się jej reakcji i nadal usiłował utrzymać kontakt z dziewczynką. Po krótkiej chwili zza drzwi zaczął dobiegać odgłos kroków, głośnych i wyraźnych i trzask otwierających się na oścież drzwi. "Vivi!" Ojciec dziewczynki warknął po czym jego dłoń powędrowała w kierunku pstryczka od światła, gdy tylko go nacisnął po całym pokoju rozeszło się światło. Vivi odruchowo zasłoniła swoje oczy, które przez noc odzwyczaiły się od tak ostrego światła. Mimo faktu, że w pokoju zrobiło się o wiele jaśniej, stworzenie przed dziewczynką nadal stało tuż przy kancie łóżka. "Czego się drzesz?! Ty niewychowany bachorze!" Zamachnął się na dziecko, a uderzenie było na tyle silne, że posłało ją prosto do pozycji leżącej. "Czy ty wogóle wiesz która jest godzina?! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że masz być cicho w nocy?!" I podburzony ponownie nacisnął na pstryczek, kompletnie pozbawiając Vivi jakiegokolwiek światła, a następnie wyszedł, zostawiając ją sam na sam z potworami w pokoju. Przez resztę nocy dziewczynka siedziała w rogu łóżka, patrząc na stworzenie które tylko ona widziała. Po nieprzespanej nocy Vivienne wygramoliła się spod pościeli i wciąż nieprzytomna, przeciągnęła się. Dziwny potwór wciąż nieruchomo wpatrywał się w blondynkę i jak tylko zauważyła, pochyliła się spokojnie w jego kierunku i powiedziała " Przepraszam za wczorajszą przesadną reakcję. . . To było bardzo niegrzeczne. . . . Ale zaskoczyłeś mnie. . . Mam na imię Vivi''Po tym, jak spoglądali na siebie w całkowitej ciszy, odpowiedziała sama sobie, naśladując głos tego stworzenia stojącego obok jej poduszki. Albo przynajmniej próbując. "Cześć, Vivi! Nazywam się Stefan, miło cię poznać!" Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, chwilę potem podniosła się z łóżka i odganiając stworzenia ze swojej drogi pokierowała się do szafy. Nie długo zajęło jej przygotowanie swoich ulubionych ubrań oraz założenie ich. Po zamknięciu szafy odwróciła się w stronę lustra, poprawiła swój szary sweter i czerwony szalik, który wydawał się być jej częścią, oazą, zdejmowała go tylko w ostateczności, czyli podczas kąpieli, do której też nie dochodziło zbyt często. Założyła swoje różowe tenisówki i leniwie wsadziła sznurówki do środka bucików, wiązanie nigdy nie było jej mocną stroną. Kolejną rzeczą którą zrobiła było podejście do biurka, otworzyła szufladę i jak co dzień wyciągnęła z niej kartki i kredki, przygotowała plecak i ostrożnie wsadziła zasoby do środka. Plecak przerzuciła przez ramię i wyszła ze swojego ciasnego pokoju. Bezszelestnie zeszła po schodach na dół i przemknęła przez korytarz do wyjścia, mijając upitego ojca, który leżał zapłakany na wersalce. Kiedy jej mała ucieczka zakończyła się sukcesem, odetchnęła z ulgą. Pośpiesznie poprawiła plecak na ramieniu i wesołym krokiem pobiegła w kierunku lasu cicho śpiewając piosenkę której nauczył ją przyjaciel. Zatrzymała się dopiero na granicy w miejscu, gdzie wieś spotykała się z zamglonym lasem, wiele osób ostrzegało ją przed potworami chowającymi się w jego głębi, jednak dziewczynka nie słuchała. Vivi nie bała się potworów, już nie. Widząc je codziennie, dziewczyna była znieczulona na ich obecności. Jak co dzień usiadła przy największym drzewie, wyciągnęła kartkę oraz kredki i zaczęła rysować. Siedziała tak rysując oraz śpiewając przynajmniej przez godzinę do momentu, gdy poczuła czyjąś obecność po drugiej stronie drzewa. Nie oderwała wzroku od kartki, tylko przestała nucić kołysankę i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. "Już myślałam, że dzisiaj nie przyjdziesz!" Powiedziała radosnym głosem, jednak nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. "Pewnie miałeś jakieś ważne, dorosłe sprawy do załatwienia, dlatego się spóźniłeś! Nie martw się! Nie jestem na ciebie zła!" Nadal nic... Tylko dźwięk kołyszących się drzew oraz kredki gwałtownie ocierającej się o kartkę. " Rozumiem, ale cieszę się, że w końcu przyszedłeś! Znowu coś dla ciebie narysowałam, O! Tutaj!" Podniosła się z ziemi i przykleiła rysunek do drzewa, uśmiech nie opuścił jej twarzy. Przychodziła tu każdego dnia i spędzała tu całe popołudnia wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, rysowała, opowiadała a on słuchał. Jednakże ulubioną zabawą dziewczynki zawsze była zabawa w chowanego. Była w tym świetna, lecz jakimś cudem przyjaciel zawsze dawał radę ją znaleźć w nie całą minutę. "Później zobaczysz!" Blondynka usiadła z powrotem na swoje miejsce i oparła się o konar drzewa, nastała głucha cisza, żadnego dźwięku. Jednak ciszę przerwały kolejne dźwięk słodkiego dziecięcego głosu. "Wiesz, w zasadzie to jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem, bo mogę do ciebie przyjść i z tobą porozmawiać. Cieszę się, że słuchasz... Tatuś tego nie robi, ale ja wiem, że on po prostu nie ma czasu... N-No i jest na mnie zły.. B-bo Mamusia nie żyje! N-No, a inne dzieci mnie nie lubią, b-bo mówią, że jestem szalona i-i, że widzę rzeczy, których naprawdę nie ma!" Dziewczynka nie była w stanie zatrzymać kumulujących się w niej emocji i popłakała się " Ale ja jestem normalna! I te rzeczy są tak samo prawdziwe, jak ty, czy ja! Wierzysz mi, prawda?!" Nastała kolejna chwila przerwy, gdy nagle niski głos wydobył się z głebi lasu. "Tak... Wierzę ci mała Vivienne..." Dziewczynka otarła łzy i ponownie uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. "Szkoda, że tylko ty jeden, być może gdyb-" Nie zdążyła dokończyć myśli, bo głos dobiegający z domu jej przerwał "Vivienne! Gdzie ty kur*a jesteś?!" Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a z wnętrza domu wyszedł zdenerwowany ojciec dziewczynki. "Co ty robisz?!" "N-Nic tatusiu! Tylko rozmawiam z moim przyjacielem..." Szczerze się do niego uśmiechnęła. "Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie łgała!!! Tu nikogo nie ma! Przestaniesz z tymi potworami?!" Jeszcze bardziej zirytowany wrócił do domu, lecz zanim do niego wszedł wymruczał pod nosem "Nie wiem kto ją tak kłamać nauczył... Pierdolnięta jest... Do psychiatryka ją muszę wysłać.." "J-Ja nie kłamię! On tu naprawdę jest! Ja nie kłamię! On tutaj stoi!" Desperacko wskazała na postać stojącą za drzewem. Jej słowa zostały zignorowane i jedynie echo w lesie jakkolwiek zareagowało na jej krzyk. "J-Ja nie kłamię!" Łzy zalały jej szare oczka, a słowa ojca zmotywowały ją na tyle, by doszło do działania. Podniosła się z ziemi i ocierając łzy pobiegła do łazienki na piętrze. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, oraz wsunęła się pomiędzy szafę, a ścianę i odpychając się od niej plecami przewróciła szafę, barykadując przy tym drzwi. Chwilę po usłyszeniu hałasu pod drzwi przyszedł jej ojciec "Co ty tam robisz mała psychopatko?!" Szarpnął za klamkę, nieskutecznie. "Masz to natychmiast otworzyć!!! Słyszysz mnie gówniaro?!" Następnie próbował wywarzyć drzwi. Szybko podeszła do kredensu przy zlewie i zaczęła szukać czegoś przydatnego. W małej kosmetyczce udało jej się znaleźć czerwone nożyczki. Zacisnęła je mocno w dłoni i stanęła przed lustrem, wpatrując się w nie zauważyła jak coś za nią stoi. Czarna, cienista postać, która wychyla swoje podłużne ręce w jej kierunku. Zignorowała postać i spojrzała jeszcze raz w swoje odbicie, po czym szybkim ruchem dźgnęła swoje oko nożyczkami... Krew zaczęła tryskać, a po całym osiedlu rozszedł się jej mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, kolejna rzecz, które echo poniosło. Z bólu padła na kolana, odrzucając nożyczki na bok i zasłaniając krwawiący oczodół. Gdy ból stał się już tylko tępym, monotonnym uczuciem, a jej łzy przestały zakłucać jakąkolwiek wizję podniosła się i spojrzała w lustro kolejny raz. Jakim rozczarowaniem okazał się fakt, iż wyrwała nie to oko... Na zawsze utknęła z głosami i potworami, których nikt inny, poza nią, nie był w stanie dostrzec. Świat wokół niej zaczął wirować, straciła równowagę i poślizgnęła się we własnej krwi. Film się urwał. Następne co dziewczynka widziała to białe ściany, biały kaftan, oraz białe panie dokoła jej i czarne postacie, które nie odstępowały od niej na krok. Wszyscy powtarzali jej, że jest chora, że to, co widzi, nie jest prawdziwe. Omylnie nazywali to Schizofrenią, jednak fakt, iż mogła tego dotknąć i poczuć mówił jej na odwrót. Nie mogła wytrzymać, gdy nazywano ją kłamcą, ale brak szalika dobijał ją jeszcze bardziej. Niejednokrotnie budziła się w środku nocy próbując się do niego przytulić, lecz jedyne co jej ręce napotkały w tym miejscu to chłodne powietrze. To przecież nie w porządku. Jest taki pewien urok szpitali psychiatrycznych, jeśli trafi do nich zdrowa osoba, zaczyna chorować. Przez dziesięć lat dziewczynka była więziona w pokoju bez klamek. Z roku na rok słowo "choroba" bądź "kłamca" skierowane w jej kierunku wpędzały ją w większy szał, a w konsekwencji do większego zabezpieczenia. W wieku siedemnastu lat Vivi nieruchomo siedziała w zbyt dobrze jej znanym, nudnym, białym pokoju, który nie posiadał żadnych klamek, głucha cisza nigdy nie wydawała się tak głośna, a biel nigdy nie była tak kolorowa. Cienie jednak nadal nie zostawiały jej w spokoju, otaczały ją i dokuczały jej swym dotykiem, przywykła do tego. Jednak pewnego dnia usłyszała dźwięk zupełnie różny od milczenia, głos, usłyszała głos, który należał do jej dawnego przyjaciela. Nie była w stanie stwierdzić skąd dobiegał, słyszała go z każdego kierunku, jak i z żadnego, zupełnie jak gdyby wydobywał się z niej samej. "Dziś stąd uciekniesz, gdy wszystkie drzwi się otworzą pobiegniesz do lasu, tam się spotkamy." Łzy szczęścia spłynęły po jej polikach, a serdeczny uśmiech ponownie rozbłysnął na jej bladej zmęczonej twarzy. "Wiedziałam, że mnie tak nie zostawisz! Że mnie stąd zabierzesz!". Podniosła się z ziemi i tak jak powiedział głos, po całym szpitalu rozbrzmiał pisk elektrycznych zamków, drzwi otworzyły się na oścież uderzając o ścianę, a kaftan bezpieczeństwa znacznie się poluzował. Chwilę stała w bezruchu i wsłuchiwała się w głosy stworzeń, które mówiły jej by zawróciła, żeby została. Zabawny jest fakt, iż jej przyjaciel zjawił się dokładnie w dniu, w którym dziewczyna straciła poczytalność oraz jakąkolwiek nadzieję. Jednak, gdy tylko na korytarzu rozpoczął się zamęt, zabrzmiał alarm i rozpętał się chaos, dziewczyna wybiegła z pokoju. Brak aktywności fizycznej przez ostatnie dziesięć lat jej życia spowodował nieznaczny zanik mięśni, lecz w miarę swoich możliwości prędko przemykała pomiędzy obłąkanymi osobami, nie jednokrotnie na nie wpadając, w kierunku wyjścia. Czerwone światło alarmowe na przemian ukazywało i ukrywało świat dookoła. Czerwony, czarny... Czerwony.... Czarny.. Czerwony... Jak kwitnące róże w jej dawnym domowym ogrodzie. Jak jej czerwony szalik, który siłą jej wydarto z dłoni, gdy miała siedem lat, ten sam szalik, który przez tyle lat dodawał jej otuchy i uspokajał ją, kiedy ktoś robił zbyt wiele hałasu w nocy, w jej pokoiku. Czarny... Jak noc... Noc, która nigdy nie była dla niej spokojna, mimo faktu, iż nocą przychodziło do niej więcej potworów niż za dnia, nocą czuła się bezpiecznie, wiedziała, że noc ukrywa wszystko, także i ją. Była świadoma, że podczas dnia nie tylko ona widziała zagrożenie, zagrożenie również widziało ją. Ciemność oznacza bezpieczeństwo. Oderwana od rzeczywistości niemalże wbiegła w drzwi wyjściowe, już miała nacisnąć na klamkę, gdy nagle jej wzrok przykuł mały pokój za szklanym oknem, w pokoju szafki, a na jednej z nich pudełko, w którego środku leżał jej szalik. Przez chwilę się zawahała, ale sentyment do przedmiotu przejął górę. Szybko i zwinnie weszła do pokoju i desperacko wyślizgnęła ręce ze swojego białego ubioru, nieznaczną chwilę potem zaczęła przeglądać pudełko. Był tam, ponownie znalazła swoją oazę spokoju, momentalnie zawinęła go wokół szyi i zamknęła szczelnie pudełko. Wtrakcie, gdy zamykała wieko pudełka usłyszała za swoimi plecami szmer, naciśnięcie klamki, następnie powoli zbliżające się kroki. "Spokojnie Pani Luck... Nie ma potrzeby niczego komplikować...", głos przemówił niecały metr za dziewczyną. "N-Nie... Nie chcę... Nie wrócę...", cicho szepnęła pod nosem. Gdy mężczyzna położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, coś w niej pękło, wizja powrotu do klatki i zamknięcia ze stworami zbytnio jej się nie uśmiechała. Złapała za pierwszy lepszy przedmiot, który znajdowały się w jej zasięgu i zamachnęła się w kierunku mężczyzny. Kiedy odwróciła się w jego stronę, leżał już na ziemi , nożyczki precyzyjnie wbite w jego tętnice. NOŻYCZKI. Dziewczyna jedynie zasłoniła usta swoimi zaplamionymi krwią dłońmi i powstrzymywała się przed płaczem, kiedy realizacja doszła do jej świadomości, właśnie pozbyła kogoś życia. Jednak musiała iść dalej, ignorując to co przed chwilą zrobiła. Przetrwanie i wolność są ważniejsze... Wolność i towarzystwo przyjaciela.... Wolność.... Szerokim łukiem ominęła zwłoki leżące na ziemi oraz opuściła dawniej czysty i schludny szpital, który teraz stał się istnym piekłem na ziemi. Zaczęła biec, jak daleko tylko mogła. W trakcie, gdy jej stopa stanęła na granicy, tak dobrze jej znanego, lasu, nadal się nie zatrzymała. Jej dawniej czyste, białe ubranie, miejscowo pokryte czerwienią tak jak jej szalik. Bose stopy odzierające się o runo leśne, a jej płuca, płonące z wyczerpania. Napływ wszystkich emocji i wydarzeń sprawił, że świat wokół blondynki zaczął wydawać się rozmyty, a drzewa przed nią zaczęły się chaotycznie poruszać. Po chwili zatrzymała się, a jedyne co widziała i słyszała to szum oraz śnieżący obraz. Poczuła dotyk na ramieniu... "Witaj, w domu". Zabrał ją. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Postacie